The Event
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: We knew it would happen. Here is what Chris wouldn't tell Piper about it.


_The Event_

It was a cloudy morning as he sat up in bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around. He was alone. His brother's bed didn't look like it had been slept in last night. He tried to shrug off the uneasy feeling that had just settled on him. Instead he climbed out of bed and headed downstairs. He could smell fresh strawberries and the sound of the griddle being turned on. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by his sister.

"Happy Birthday, Chris," Melinda said, giving her older brother a hug.

"Thanks, Melinda," Chris replied. He walked over to the sink where Piper was mixing pancake batter.

"Morning, Mom," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning sweetheart," she greeted, sounding tired.

"Why don't you go sit down. I have some already made," she instructed. He couldn't help but smile. Sure he was going to be fourteen but it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy his annual birthday breakfast. After finishing two pancakes rather quickly he let his gaze drift upwards.

"Is Dad coming down?" Chris asked quietly. He was afraid if he said it too loud, They wouldn't let Leo leave.

"I don't know. He's busy, you know that," Piper answered.

"He's always too busy for me. He's here for Melinda's birthday…even Wyatt's. But never for me," Chris grumbled. Piper was about to say something but she couldn't. She knew that Chris was right. Leo was never there for him and no matter how much she tried to talk to her husband, she couldn't get that through to him.

"Speaking of your brother, where is he?" Piper finally asked.

"I don't know. I don't think eh slept here last night," Chris muttered around another bite of pancake.

"He's going to drive me crazy," Piper groaned.

"Mom…he's evil. He doesn't care about rules," Melinda piped up.

"He's still my son and as long as he is living under this roof he is going to have to follow them," she ground out. Just then a flurry of black orbs appeared, depositing Wyatt in the kitchen.

"Nice speech Mom," he taunted.

"Good morning to you too," she said sternly.

"Happy Birthday, Chris," the sixteen-year-old said, displaying a fake smile.

"Screw you," Chris shot. He caught Piper's evil eye but refused to apologize. He wasn't going to let his brother ruin his birthday.

"Show some respect, little brother," Wyatt hissed.

"Alright, that's enough. Just leave your brother alone," Piper ordered of her oldest son. He just flashed Chris a devious smirk and sat down at the table. He reached for a strawberry from Chris' plate.

"Get your own," the fourteen-year-old spat.

"Why don't you make me," Wyatt teased. Chris flicked his wrist and the piece of fruit flew out of his older brother's hand.

"Hey! There will be no flinging food at this table. Now don't make me freeze you," Piper scolded Wyatt.

"You wouldn't dare," Wyatt responded.

"Yeah? Watch me," she retorted and flung her hands out. He froze mid movement.

"Mom…you froze him," Melinda gasped. Her mother had never been able to freeze him before.

"Yeah…I see that," Piper answered, baffled as well. Her freezing Wyatt could only mean one thing…the evil that had been growing inside of him had started to really take over. Just then he unfroze and turned to glare at his mother.

"You're going to regret that," he hissed, forming an energy ball in his right hand. Before he could throw it, Chris grabbed his wrist, sending the energy ball into the wall. Telekinetically, Chris went flying, colliding with opposite wall. He let out a groan but didn't get up. Wyatt was advancing on his mother, anger in his eyes. Melinda watched the whole event. She couldn't let him hurt Piper. She closed her eyes and focused, projecting herself between them.

"Wyatt, stop," the twelve-year-old begged.

"Get out of my way," he ordered but her astral self didn't move. Getting really pissed off, Wyatt sent the astral project flying, causing her to disappear in midair. Piper tried to freeze her son again but this time it didn't work. He formed another energy ball and sent it flying. It hit her squarely in the chest, causing her to collapse on the spot.

By now Chris had managed to drag himself up. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He could feel her losing grip on her life. He had to do something. He couldn't let her die.

"Dad!" he cried out. He could hear Wyatt laughing at him but all he could hear was the blood pumping through his veins in fear. Melinda rushed past her two brothers, cradling her mother's head in her lap.

"It…it's going to be ok, Mom," she sniffled.

"Dad! We need you!" Chris shouted, now growing irritated. He looked over at Melinda and an understanding passed between them.

"Daddy. We need you," the youngest Halliwell called out. Immediately blue swirls of orbs appeared. Just as Leo materialized Wyatt disappeared.

"Piper…oh god. What happened?" he asked, addressing his daughter.

"Wyatt….attacked her," Chris answered, making his way on shaky legs towards his mother.

"Leo," Piper managed to rasp out, her body starting to shake.

"I'm here," he whispered, stroking her hair.

"W-wish…your son a...h-happy b-b-birthday," she stammered. Leo looked over at Chris who had tears in his eyes. This was his fault that his mother was dying. If he had just let Wyatt take the damn strawberry, then maybe she would still be alive. Leo didn't say anything. He just placed his hands over the gaping wound in her chest and started to heal but it was too late. Piper's body seemed to glow a little and suddenly, her spirit was looking down at them.

"Mom," Chris whimpered, looking at the translucent figure of his mother.

"This isn't happening," Leo denied.

"Leo…please…I don't have much time. Just once could you think of your son. It's his birthday today. You've missed the last thirteen. Please don't miss this one. He needs you," Piper addressed her husband.

"Chris…I…I'm sorry," Leo breathed, pulling his son to him. Chris wrapped his arms around his father.

"Happy Birthday, son," Leo whispered just as Piper's spirit ascended and moved on.


End file.
